


Mysterious barman

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Flirty Matt, M/M, Oblivious Aaron, jealous robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Aaron and Robert return home and are greeted with the new mysterious man behind the bar. Aaron may be oblivious to the constant flirting from Matt but Robert most certainly isn't.*where Aaron and Robert return home to find Carly's ex Matt behind the bar*





	Mysterious barman

Aaron and Robert walk into the pub chatting about their holiday to one another when they notice a mysterious man behind the bar. 

"Who's that?" Robert asks distastefully, assuming he was one of charity's new men. 

"Dunno" Aaron responds, but Robert catches him looking...it was nothing...right? 

They make their was around the bar. 

"Hey sorry lads, other side of the bar please" The mans states cheerfully in a strong Irish accent. 

"Erm we live here mate...." Robert responds a bit harsher than he probably should have. How was the guy to know? 

The mans face falls for a few seconds until it clicks. 

"Ahh!! You're Aaron! Chas' son" He says happily, looking at Robert.

Aaron just chuckles because the guy was trying his best. 

"No I'm Aaron, he's Robert" He smiles kindly. Holding his hand out to shake. 

"Ohhh sorry mate" Matt apologises, taking Aaron's hand in both of his, smiling at him. 

Robert notices this, and just tries to stop his face from glairing, he knows there's no reason to, he was overthinking things. 

"Well we're just going to head upstairs and unpack" Robert said rather bluntly. Putting a hand on Aaron's back to guide him through.

"We could probably have a drink first could we? I can't be bothered to unpack right now" Aaron said in a soft voice looking up at Robert. 

Ugh how could Robert say no to him, and if he was honest he could do with a drink too. 

"Yeah okay" he says with a small smile. 

"I'll get them" Aaron says. 

Robert makes his way to the other side of the bar. 

"I can do it for you if you want Aaron" Matt says politely. 

"Na it's alright.. wait I don't even know your name, sorry" Aaron says quite embarrassed that he hadn't asked earlier. 

"It's cool mate, I'm Matt" he says with a charming smile. 

"Well Matt, thanks for the offer but I'll do it, I haven't poured a pint in ages!" Aaron says making his was over to the glasses. 

When Aaron has his back turned Matt looks him up and down, grinning. 

Robert notices.

His jaw clenches, how dare he check out his husband. Aaron is for his eyes only- 

Roberts thoughts are cut short as he sees Aaron struggling to reach a glass off of the top shelf.

Robert could see what was going to happen, he'd knock it off the shelf, and could hurt himself. So he made a move to get up and go help his husband. 

But Matt beat him to it. 

"Do you want some help lad?" Matt asks seeing Aaron in his tiptoes, stretching for he glass.

He doesn't wait for Aaron to respond he just reaches above him, putting his hand on the small of Aaron's back and grabs two glasses. He didn't even need to stretch to reach. 

"There you go mate" Matt hands them over, holding still for way too long when his and Aaron's hands touched. 

Aaron just takes them, blushing, embarrassed that he couldn't reach. He knows he's small, Robert has to get stuff for him all the time. 

"Thanks" he smiles, ducking his head down and going to pour the drinks.

Robert sat there watching on, fuming, Matt put his hands on Aaron. He had no right. 

Robert bit his tounge, he knew Aaron was embarrassed already, he didn't want to embarrass him more. 

Robert actually loved that Aaron was small and needed his help reaching things and carrying things, he found it cute. 

Aaron had finished pouring the pints and started to make his way to Robert, when Matt steps out infront of him, causing Aaron to walk right into him. 

Aaron stumbled and spilt the drink all down his front, dropping the glass on his foot, where it smashed. 

"Ahh" he gasped. 

Robert was up before the glass had hit Aaron's foot, making his way round the bar but Matt was stood in the way. 

"Oh sorry mate! I didn't mean to! Your shirts soaked I'm sorry!" Matt says apologetically. 

Aaron's eyes had filled with tears, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and pain of his foot. 

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" Aaron mumbled. 

Robert couldn't watch this any longer and he pushed past Matt. Wrapping his arm around Aaron's shoulder. 

"You okay babe?" He asked softly, watching Aaron's face intently.

Matt seemed a bit shocked by this, as it suddenly made sense, Aaron was in a relationship with this Robert. Was that going to stop him flirting though? 

"I urrr need to clean this up" Aaron says bending down to pick up all the glass. 

"Be careful, you might cut yourself" Robert says catching Aaron's shaking hands. 

Robert takes a glance back at Matt and sees him staring at Aaron's ass, grining. 

That's it. 

"Lets go change your shirt hey? Get you out of these soaked clothes and have a look at your foot" Robert says softly. 

"You can clean this can't you Matt?" Robert says coldly, not really giving him a choice as he leads Aaron out, with a hand around his waist. 

"Err yeah, sure, I am sorry Aaron" he says 

"It's okay Matt honestly, you don't have to clean it, I'll do it when I get it back" Aaron says quickly 

"Not it's okay, you go get out of those went clothes" he winked at Aaron. 

What WHAT?! Robert was shocked. 

"Oi, mate watch it" Robert said coldly. 

He follows Aaron through to the back, his mind can't ignore Matt and his behaviour. Was Aaron really that oblivious?! 

"Robert..." Aaron says quietly.

That brings Robert out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah babe?" He asked suddenly very concerned after looking at Aaron's troubled face. 

"That did really make me jump, I just didn't wanna say infront of Matt" Aaron says almost ashamed. 

" hey hey, you haven't long been out of prison, you're bound to still be shaky and jumpy" Robert comforts him, bringing Aaron into his arms not caring if he gets soaked in beer. 

"Yeah I guess, I should change my shirt though" Aaron says. 

He takes a shirt out of one of Roberts cases and takes his wet one off. 

Robert smiled at Aaron taking one of his long sleeved t shirts, he loved it when Aaron wore his clothes, and loved the fact he felt comfort when wearing them. 

Aaron had just taken his shirt off when Matt comes in. He stops and stares at Aaron, very clearly checking him out. 

"Can I help you?" Robert says angrily. 

Matt just ignored him and continued to stare at Aaron, soaking him all up. 

"What do you want?!" Robert says aggressively as the stands infront of Aaron, sheltering him from matts eyes. 

"Oh I um wanted to tell you not to worry and that I've cleaned the bar up" Matt explained, not even paying attention to Robert but just starting at Aaron who now had Roberts shirt on that was way too big for him. 

"Cute shirt that Aaron" he said cheekily. 

That was it for Robert. 

"Who do you think you are? Checking out my husband every two minutes? Back off mate because I'm not going to just let you look at him like he's a piece of meat. It makes me feel sick. Now leave him alone and get out before I make you " Robert fumes.

 

Aaron's just holds Roberts hand, a silent attempt to calm him down. "Rob..." he said quietly, slightly warningly. 

"I'm sorry mate, didn't realise I was doing it, he's just so god damn geourgeous" Matt said smirking, knowing he was getting to Robert. 

"I mean...I would" he said darkly. 

Robert goes for him. He lunges and smacks Matt in the face. 

"How fucking dare you. You leave him alone, don't you ever come near him again. And say goodbye to your job because there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near my husband" Robert spits, and goes to hit him again until he feels Aaron tug his sleeve. 

He turns to see Aaron, he looked scared, robert felt guilty, Aaron didn't like to be around violence since prison, it brought back memories. 

Mattt recovered, shocked by Roberts reaction. His ego was damaged so he made on last attempt to wind Robert up.

"See you around babe" he said and winked at Aaron before he turned around and left quickly before Robert could attack him again. 

"No you fucking won't!" Robert shouts.

The moment Matt leaves Aaron let's the tears flow and hides his face in Roberts neck. 

"Babe I'm so sorry I didn't meant to scare you" Robert apologises, pulling Aaron in close. 

"No, it wasn't you... it was him." Aaron admitted. 

"I'm sorry you have to come face to face with people like him, I'm meant to protect you so you don't have to deal with animals like him anymore" Robert said shamefully. 

"And I'm supposed to do the same for you, but I don't do a great job, what about that women who was throwing herself at you on holiday... I couldn't protect you from that" Aaron said trying to stop Robert feeling bad.

" yeah but she wasn't anywhere near as bad as that asshole was" Robert said, noticing at the mention of Matt again Aaron's face dropped and his lip wobbled. 

"What's happened? What aren't you telling me" Robert asks. 

Aaron just pulls the sleeves of Roberts top over his hands and makes his was to the sofa. 

"When he reached for that glass he whispered to me" Robert could already feel his face heating up. 

What has his asshole done to his husband. 

"He s-said that he knows I like it r-rough and he was gunna show me r-Pugh later-" Aaron whispers brokenly, tears falling down his face. 

" Aww babe" Robert holds Aaron impossibly close, knowing he was going to find this Matt and may him pay for what he's done. 

Robert felt sick at the thought of Matt whispering this to Aaron, he also felt jealousy flare up inside him and burn through his veins at the thought of Matt with his husband. 

"I love you so much, you know that don't you?" Robert whispers into Aaron's hair.

"I love you so much too" Aaron says smiling at him. 

~~~

A couple hours later they are both curled up on the sofa, after Robert had bathed Aaron, his foot wrapped in ice after Robert had fussed over him making sure he was okay. 

They were both dozing and Aaron looked up at Robert, watching him sleep. Not understanding how he had been so lucky to find this man that cared for him and protected him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

He just smiled to himself and snuggled in closer to Robert, and joined him in the realm of sleep. 

~~~

Only to be awoken again when Robert was carrying him up stairs and smacked his foot against the doorframe.

"Oh my god baby I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Robert said panicked at the thought that he had hurt Aaron. 

Aaron just giggled at him and kissed Roberts neck, "I am now I am with you" he mumbled sleepily. 

And Robert knew it was probably the sleep talking and that it was increadibly cheesy, but those words meant the world to him. 

"Me too babe" he said smiling.


End file.
